You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet
by rnagiclove9601
Summary: Cristen Lopez is a normal girl who ends up meeting the turtles. It must be fate, because without her new friends, the next few months of her life would have been impossible to get through alone. RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story kindof connects the dots of my other story 'Just The Way You Are' which is mainly drabbles. Happy reading!**

**"**Don't you think we should have called first." Asked Leo as he ran**.**

"No, it's fine." Donnie said waving him off. "April said her aunt was on a business trip this week. There's no one home."

The brothers jumped over into April's building.

"I bet Aprils going to be so excited to see us." Mikey said as he followed his brothers quietly down the fire escape. Donnie lifted up the window that April always kept unlocked and crawled in. As his brothers came in behind him he realised that the room was empty.

"She must be in the kitchen or something." Donnie said reaching for the door handle. He then heard footsteps walking towards the door and backed up. The handle turned and the door opened to reveal a petite mocha skinned girl with curly hair and large brown eyes that were wide with shock.

"That's not April." Mikey whispered. She girls eyes traveled to thier weapons, especially the large katanas on Leos back and gulped.

So far the turtles had stayed perfectly still, but since the girl had yet to scream Leo tried to move toward her.

"We're not gonna hurt-."

He didn't even get the chance to finish because as soon as he moved the girl let out a high pitched scream. April ran up behind her and as soon as she saw the guys she knew what was going on. The brunette saw her friend and tried to pull her back down the hall.

"April! Come on they're armed and the already know your name!"

"Cristen stop screaming they arn't gonna hurt you." April said resisting the pull. She glared at the turtles and pulled her friend back into the room. Leo turned towards Donnie.

"See? This is why we should have called first."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"That's the point. You would've known, if you had called first!"

"HEY!"

The brothers stopped fighting to look at the girl who was no longer frightened. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can someone in this room...please tell me...what the hell is going on here!"

"Well," April started. "You know how my dad went missing."

"Yeeaaahh."

"Well, when the guys kidnapped me and my dad, these guys rescued me. They're trying to help me find him."

"What? I thought you said that you didn't know who took your dad."

"I do but no one would believe me."

"Why?"

"Because they were aliens from a different dimension."

Cristen looked at April expecting her to say she was joking but her face was serious. She looked back at the giant turtles who were decked out in ninja gear and sighed.

"Well, in light of recent events I guess that is believable."

Mikey stepped forward.

"So you're not afraid of us?" He asked.

"I guess not. April says you saved her, so how bad can you be? Although blue's swords are kinda making me uncomfertable." She said eyeing Leo.

"His name isn't blue. It's Leo." Said Raph. Her eyes were drawn to Raph for the first time. Raph didn't trust this girl. For all they knew she could be using April to get to them.

"Oh really? And what would your name be?" She said her eyes narrowing.

"Raphael. But my brothers call me Raph." He said crossing his arms.

"Hmm Raphie it is then." She said smirking. Raph growled and was about to respond when Mikey popped up in front of him.

"My names Mikey. It's great to met one of Aprils friends. Do you guys go to the same school? What's school like? Can I touch your hair?"

"Ok Mikey. We just met her. You're gonna scare her away." Said Donnie. He turned towards Cristen. "I'm Donnie."

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Ohhh you're Donnie. April always talks about you. Now I know why she wouldn't show me a picture."

Donnie started blushing.

"Well I'm Cristen. Nice to met you all." She said smiling.

"You're taking this surprisingly well." Said April raising her eyebrow.

"That probably has to do with the fact that I still think this might be a dream."

"It's not." Said April pinching her arm.

"Ow ok ok."

"So, now that we all have met," said Donnie, "We brought your favorite movie April."

"Really?" She said taking the case. "Um this is Mikey's favorite movie."

"He he." He laughed nervously. April rolled her eyes.

"Im sorry about all this." April said turning to Cristen who waved it off.

"It's fine. This is the most interesting sleepover I've ever been to." She followed April to go to the living room. Donnie and Leo followed them while Mikey and Raph stayed back.

"She's cute." Said Mikey. Raph had been thinking the same thing, but there was no way he was going to admit that.

"Whatever." He said pushing past Mikey and following his brothers. He sat in a chair and watched as Mikey flipped into the couch right next to Cristen. She giggled at something he said and Raph's grip tightend on the arm of the chair. He was not getting jealous. He didn't even know this girl. He looked back at the screen and watched the movie start, but he couldn't help sneaking peaks at Mikey and Cristen who were whispering the whole time. On the way home Mikey wouldn't shutup about her. Raph pretended not to care but he soaked in every detail. She was a dancer. She just turned 15 but she was put in advanced classes this year and thats how she met April. She lived with her foster mom who was rich and spoiled her with things, but was never home. She treats her like a charity. She never knew her mom and she wouldn't talk about her dad. She also really liked pizza.

When they got to the lair, they started toward thier seperate rooms. Raph walked to his door but was stopped by Mikey.

"Hey dude. She was talking about you to."

Raph turned confused.

"What did she say?"

"Well at first she wanted to know what your problem was. But then she said that you had pretty eyes."

Raph blushed slightly."So?"

"Well to be more specific, she said you had the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. And that they were beautiful." He said fluttering his eyes. Raph slapped Mikey in the head.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." He answered closing his door.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a normal day in the lair when Mikey's phone buzzed signaling that he got a text.

"Mikey you got a text." Said Leo not taking his eyes of the tv. Mikey fliped over the couch and grabbed his phone. He read it and texted back quickly.

"Leo, can we go over to Aprils tonight?"

"Why?" Asked Leo. "What did she say?"

"Oh. That wasn't April. That was Cristen. She said she had this awesome video game she wanted to give me. She's already won it twice so she doesn't need it anymore."

"Who is Cristen?"

The brothers both turned to see Master Splinter looking at them.

"Oh she's Aprils friend. We met her a couple days ago."

"So you revealed yourselves to another human." He said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Sorry sensai. We went to Aprils apartment and we didn't know she had someone over. But Cristen is a nice girl and April trusts her. I don't think that she would tell anyone about us."

"My sons. You became involved in April's life because you needed to protect her. You have many enemies. There is no way to be sure that your conflicts will not follow this girl. I'm sure that her parents would not appreciate that."

"But sensai." Mikey spoke up. "She doesn't have any parents. She lives with a foster mom."

Sensai stroked his beard.

"Well that is most unfortunate."

"I know!" Said Mikey. "That's why she needs us. We can be her new family!" He said excited. Master Splinter thought about it for a moment.

"Fine, you may go. But if anything happens, it is your responsibility. Am I clear."

"Hai sensai." They both said bowing.

* * *

That night the brothers went straight to April's instead of going on thier usual patrool route. When they were a few rooftops away they saw the girls standing on the roof. They flipped onto the roof.

"Wow! You guys really are ninjas." Cristen said in awe.

"Yeah well the weapons arn't just for show." Raph said. She smirked.

"Good to know." Raph just rolled his eyes. "Here's the game Mikey." She said handing him the case.

"Cool! Thanks." He said crushing her with a hug.

"You're welcome. I'd like to breathe now please." She managed to get out. Mikey put her down softly.

"Heh. Sorry."

"Hey, do you guys want to go to Murakami's for food." Suggested April. Everyone agreed but Leo wasn't sure. He was worried. What if the foot or Kraang attacked. Leo shrugged the feeling off. The whole week nothing had happend. They would be fine.

"It would be faster if we just carried you two." Donnie suggested.

"Ok." Said April jumping on his back. He smiled in success and jumped over to the next roof. Raph took a look at Cristen and then jumped after Donnie. She scoffed and turned to Leo and smiled. He turned around and she jumped on his back. He felt her tiny arms wrap around his neck. He grabbed her legs so she wouldn't fall off and jumped over to the next roof. A couple roofs later she spoke up.

"You're Leo right?"

"Yep. That's me."

"So Leo, do you have any idea why your brother hates me."

"I don't think he hates you." Leo said jumping to a lower building. He felt Cristen's arms tighten around his neck as they fell and relax after they landed. "He's just being Raph."

"Oh." She said thoughtfully. After that she didn't talk until they got close enough that she and April could walk. When Leo landed on the sidewalk she hopped down and touched his shoulder.

"Thanks for the ride." She said smiling. He smiled back and they all started walking towards the resturant. April noticed that Cristen had a far off look on her face and nudged her.

"What's up."

She snapped up and looked at her friend."Oh nothing. It's just been a long time since I've been over here."

April stared at her confused until they all heard a noise. Leo motioned for them to hide behind a building. They heard the noise again, but after it was a faint sob. Cristen peeked out from behind the building and saw a little boy stumbling down the alley. He was no older than 8 and had a messy mop of brown hair. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. When his year stained face turned thier way, Cristen realised that she knew that face. April moved to go to the boy but Cristen silently told her to stay back. She moved out of the shadow and the boy turned when he heard her.

"Benny?"

He stepped back.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's me. Cristen. Don't you remember?"

Benny's eyes widened in realization and he ran towards her. She scooped him up in her arms.

"What are you doing out here? It's not safe."

"I- I- was running away. N- Nancy w-was yelling at me again."

Cristen cringed. She remembered her fights with Nancy all to well. She hated to send him back to his 'home' but it wasn't safe out here. She picked him up and walked back to the place that she used to call home. When she got there she opened the broken window in the front and Benny climbed back in.

"I miss you." He said his eyes filled with tears.

"I miss you to. Now go to bed." She said kissing him on the forehead. He closed the window and Cristen walked back down the sidewalk. In a matter of seconds, the turtles and April were walking with her.

"Who was that?" April asked.

"A kid I used to live with. That's Nancy Parker's house. My first foster home."

"What was he doing on the street?" Asked Raph.

"He ran away. Nancy can be...harsh. I'm suprised that they still let her watch children."

The group kept walking and started a conversation, but Raph lagged behind walking with Cristen.

"Hey, are you ok?"

She looked up at him and sighed.

"Yeah I guess. I just don't get it. Benny is such a sweet kid. He deserves a family that loves him. Not this."

Raph didn't know how to respond. He had always had a family that loved him. He couldn't imagine not having his brothers and sensai. Heck, even Karai had Shredder. He looked at the girl next to him who was kicking a rock with her feet and decided that from this point on, this girl would never feel like she didn't have a family again.


	3. Chapter 3

After about a month of begging and waiting, Master Splinter finally allowed the boys to bring Cristen to the turtles home. After school, April led Cristen to the manhole that she usually used to get to the lair. The guys were waiting for them when they came down. In the past month, she had become closer to the all of the bros. She texted them all of the time and they all met over at Aprils house at least twice a week. After the Benny incident Raph had took it upon himself to get to know Cristen better. They were now impossibly close. Raph knew just how to push her buttons and she knew how to calm him down. Raph walked up to her and held up a blindfold. They had already told her that Splinter wouldn't let her come if she saw where the lair was. She understood. It was nothing personal. He was just trying to keep his family safe. Raph came up behind her and tied the fabric securely.

"So are you just going to lead me?" She asked reaching out her hands. Raph grabbed one of them and shrugged.

"I could. Or I could just carry you so you don't trip over anything." Cristen was about to say she could walk, but then she remembered that she was in the sewers. Who knew what was down here.

"Better safe than sorry." She said holding her arms up. Raph swiftly scooped her up and they headed towards the lair. Cristen wrapped her arm around Raphs neck and turned her head to where his face would be.

"Is it far?"

"No. But we have to back track so you can't figure out where were going."

"Aww. Can't you just spin around and make me dizzy. I'll be plenty confused."

"No can do. If we're back to soon sensai will know we didn't backtrack."

"This is gonna be awesome." Said Mikey. "You are going to love it down here."

After what seemed like forever they finally got to the lair. Raph took the blindfold off and Cristen's eyes widend in suprise. Leo rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"I know its not much but-"

"Are you kidding? This is amazing." She said in awe.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome." Mikey said walking into the lair. She followed him and Leo grabbed her hand.

"C'mon. I have some space heroes comics that I want you to see."

She smiled. Leo loved to talk about space heroes. She started to follow him when Donnie pulled her back.

"That's a great idea Leo. After she checks out the new invention I was telling her about." He said pushing her towards the lab.

"Woah dudes. Calm down." Mikey said getting between them. "We all know that she wants to go skateboarding with me."

They started arguing and Raph poked her in the side. She looked at him and he nodded towards his room. She nodded and the two of them snuck off. April proceeded to smack the rest of them in the head.

"Ow! April? What was that for?" Yelled Leo. He looked around.

"Wait. Where did Cristen go?"

* * *

Raph closed the door behind him and turned towards Cristen.

"Sorry about that."

"No its fine." She said looking over his room. It was just a typical boys room. Wrestling posters covered the walls. There were magazines and comic books littering the floor. A hammock hung from the ceiling and a punching bag was in the corner. "I've never had people fight over me before." She said quietly.

"Well you better get used to it." He said drapping an arm over her shoulder. "I've lived with my brothers my whole life and if I know anything, I know that none of us like to share."

"Oh really?" She asked looking up at him. He lowered his head to her ear and whispered.

"Especially me."

Her cheeks reddend for a fraction of a second. Before she twisted out of Raph hold.

"Well lucky for you, there is plenty me to go around." She said spinning around. She stopped mid-spin as something across the room caught her eye. She ran over and when she turned around she was holding Spike.

"I see you found Spike." He said.

"He's so cute." She gushed. Raph looked at her and smiled.

"I think he likes you."

"How can you tell?"

Raph reached over to where he kept spikes food and grabbed a lettuce leaf. He held the lettuce leaf in front of Spikes mouth.

"Spike, chew on your leaf if you like Cristen."

Spike chewed on his leaf and Cristen laughed. Then she got an idea.

"Spike, chew on your leaf if Raph is really just a big softie."

Spike of course chewed on the leaf and Raph glared at Cristen.

"I'm not a softie. I'm a highly trained deadly ninja."

"Mabye you are. But Spike here says that underneath that, you're just a teddybear. Isn't that right Spike." She said talking to the small turtle.

"Well then, Spike, chew on your leaf if Cristen has a major crush on me." Spike took another bite and Raph leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"Well I've got to say, at least you have good taste."

Cristen gave him a look.

"Oh it is on. Spike chew on your leaf if-"

Just them the door opened up to reveal Master Splinter. He looked down at the young girl who he determined must be Cristen. She stood up and bowed as April told her to do.

"Hello, you must be Master Splinter. I'm Cristen."

"I know." He said. "My sons have told me much about you. But I do not know you for myself. Will you come with me?"

Cristen looked back at Raph and then at Master Splinter. For some reason he didn't make her feel threatened at all. Which was wierd because he was a giant rat. Splinter turned and walked out of the room and he did not have to look back to know that she was following him. When they made it to the dojo he motioned for her to take a seat.

"So Cristen. What is your story."

She looked down and played with the hem of her shorts.

"There isn't much to tell sir." She said quietly.

"I am sorry to pry but if you are going to be coming down here regularly, I have to know that you are no threat to my sons."

Cristen shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Might as well come clean now. She looked into Master Splinters eyes and began.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well when I was little I lived with my dad on the bad side of town. It was rough but I was happy. When I was 7 my dad got involved with some risky stuff. One day when I got home the police were at our apartment. My dad had gotten arrested and my neighbor had told the police that there was little girl who lived with him. They took me to the station but I didn't tell them anything. I was sent to a foster home with four other kids. Some stayed for a while. Others came and left within a year. When I was 12 a lady came in looking for a child to adopt. She choose me because at the time I was the only girl. It didn't take me long to realize that Mrs. Georgia had money. At first I was excited but I soon realized that I was just part of her newest campaign. Adopting an orphan was just her gateway to more money. She's never even home."

Cristen sighed and looked up with a smile. "But when I moved in with her I moved to a different district. I guess that's a good thing because I would have never meet April or the rest of you. You have a lovely family."

Master Splinter smiled at her.

"I am glad that my sons have treated you kindly. You have an honest and kind spirit. I think that you and my sons have much to offer each other. You have had a rough childhood but you still persevere with much joy in your heart."

"Soooo...does that mean-"

"You may come visit as much as you would like."

She clasped her hands and jumped up to give him a hug.

"Thank you Master Splinter!" She pulled away embarressed. "Sorry."

"It is fine my child. You should go, I think Raphael might be looking for you."

She got up and ran out of the room turning to bow before she left. When she ran out she saw April and the guys waiting for her.

"So? What did he say?" Asked Raph. She looked down sadly.

"Sorry guys."

"What! You can't be serious." Said Mikey. She then looked up and smiled.

"Sorry, but looks like you guys are stuck with me."

"Yeah." "Alright!" They yelled.

They all gathered in a group hug.

"Sooo." Said Mikey. "How bout that skateboarding session."

"I acually don't know how." She said nervously.

"No biggie." said Mikey. "I'll teach you."

She smiled widely. "Really?"

"Yeah I bet your a natural."

She looked over at Raph. She felt bad for abandoning him. He realized she was asking for permission and sighed. He had wanted to spend more time with her but if she wanted to skate with Mikey...

"Take my board and be careful." He said smirking. She ran up to Raph and jumped up to kiss his cheek. She then dragged Mikey away leaving Don, Raph, and Leo in shock.

"What was that about?" Leo said looking after her. April shrugged.

"She's really affectionate. She was just saying thank you. C'mon Donnie lets see that new invention." She said walking towards the lab. Donnie broke out of his trance and followed April glancing over at Raph before he disappeared. Raph looked over at Leo and saw a smug look on his face.

"You like her...don't you?"

Raph blushed and balled up his fists.

"No! We're just friends!"

"Yeah ok." Leo said walking towards his room. "But if you wanna talk about it I'm always here."

Raph watched Leo walk away and scoffed. Like he would need Leo's help with girls. Not that he needed help at all. He heard Cristen's laughter echo down the sewer.

'_I don't like her. She's just a friend_.' He thought. His hand reached up to where he had kissed him and he quickly pulled his hand away. He groaned and began hitting and kicking the training dummy. That always helped him clear his head. He then heard another trill of laughter. He gave the dummy one last punch and headed towards his room. The dummy in there was better anyway.

**Sorry this is kind of short. Please review, I love your feedback.**

**XOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a couple months since Cristen had first come to the lair. She now was a regular guest and had spent the night a couple of times in the room April used. April went to the lair after school and when she got there the guys knew something was up.

"Where's Cristen?"asked Leo. Whenever April came straight from school Cristen was usually with her. It was wierd that she had come alone.

"Mrs. Georgia has this fancy dinner party thing tonight that she has to go to." April explained. "She told me to tell you she said hi."

Everyone accepted it and went back to what they were doing. Raph watched April who was listening to Donnie rattle on about something.

* * *

Earlier in the week

"_She's crazy I swear! She does this every year!" Said a frustrated Cristen. Her and Raph were sitting in her and Aprils room talking. She had snuck out of her house and was venting to Raph about Georgia._

_"Why do you even have to go to this stupid party?" He asked. "If you hate it so much why does she make you go?"_

_She sighed and Raph could tell she was debating on telling him. When she sighed he knew that she decided that she might as well._

_"I have to go to the party...because its for me. My birthdays on Friday and every year she makes a big deal because-."_

_"Hold up." He said cutting her off. "Your birthday's on Friday and you didnt tell me?"_

_She started playing with her hair._

_"I don't like when people make a big deal of my birthday. It reminds me off when my dad-. Nevermind. Just promise me you won't tell anyone. April doesn't even know."_

_When she said that Raph knew she was serious. She told April everything. _

_"I promise." He said holding out what would be his pinky finger. She giggled and hooked her tiny finger around his._

* * *

Cristen looked into the mirror and sighed. Since she was turning 16 she was wearing a big puffy red dress that other girls would die to wear. Even she had to admit that the dress was beautiful but for some reason it made her sick. She turned away from the mirror and walked to her bed. Her phone beeped and she looked to see a text from Raph.

**Are you ok -Raph**

She smiled.

**Yeah. Just wish I was at the lair with you all -Cristen**

He texted back almost imidiatly.

**Yeah I wish you were here to -Raph**

She looked fondly at the screen and then there was a knock on the door. She threw her phone in her purse and stood up as Georgia walked into the room.

"Darling you look positively stunning. That dress looks fabulous on you. Now come on, you don't want to leave your guests waiting." She said turning away.

"Yes ma'am." She answered walking after her. They walked down the hallway until she got to the staircase. Georgia motioned for her to stop so she could announce her. She motioned for her to come out and Cristen stepped out into view. The crowd below cheered and she plastered on a fake smile. She didn't know any of these people but Georgia put in a lot of work on this party and it was the least she could do to play along. As she slowly started to descend the steps she noticed something wierd. A guy in a hoodie was in the middle of the crowd. The people around him were giving him disgusted looks wondering how he was even let in. Cristen wondered that to. Georgia had pretty tight security and this was a strict black tie event. When she was halfway down the man looked up and she stopped short. No, it couldn't be. Hazel eyes stared right into her large browns ones. She felt her throat close up and she couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her vision was getting blurry. The last thing she saw was the mans lips forming the word Hija before blacking out.

* * *

Back at the lair everyone was watching T.V. when the news interupted the show.

"Our helicopters show that there is a strange tornado like storm forming over the penthouse of esteemed philanthropist Georgia Knight. Is...is it glowing.. What is that?"

Donnie froze the T.V. On a picture that showed a bright pink glow enveloping the top floor of the building.

"Oh no." Said April covering her mouth with her hand.

"Do you think it's Kraang?" Asked Mikey. Raph stood up and grabbed his sai.

"I don't care what it is. All I know is that Cristen is still inside there and we have to help her."

Leo nodded and turned to April.

"Try to text her and see if shes ok. Say we'll be there as fast as we can."

The guys ran out of the lair and April typed furiously on her phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Cristen woke up slowly. She heard screaming and her hair was blowing all around her face. She realized that someone was shaking her and opened her eyes. When she saw who it was her eyes widened and she tore herself out of his grip.

"Daddy?" She asked holding her dress close to her. The man stood up and reached towards her.

"Sweetheart we need to get out of here."

"Wha- what do you mean? Why are you here?" Tears started to silently run down her face. "Why didn't you ever come back for me?"

"There is nothing that I could've done for you. I wanted you to have a better life. Not one on the streets."

"Then why come back at all!" She screamed. She had so many mixed emotions. Ever since her father got out of jail she thought that he would eventually come back for her, but it had been 6 years. She had givin up hope. Now she didn't know if she should be relived or furious at him.

"I came back because I made a promise with your mother before we lost her. I told her that I would be there when you turned 16 to give you this."

He dug into his jacket and brought out a necklace. It was a simple chain but hanging from it was a purple jewel. She reached for it, but before she could grab it the windows busted and glass flew everywhere. The wind was tearing the place apart and furniture was flying out of the room. Cristen's father was slowly sliding towards the edge of the building and was losing his grip. He threw the necklace to her.

"Put it on quick!" He yelled.

She grabbed it and pulled the necklace over her head. The wind stopped instantly and for a second everything was normal. Then out of nowhere, a couch hit her and she flew out of the window. Her father screamed after her as she fell closer and closer to the ground. She saw the approching pavement and braced herself for impact. But instead of slamming into the concrete, somethig slammed into her side. She opend her eyes and saw Raph's red mask. He landed rolling, tucking in so she wouldn't get hurt. He ran into a nearby alley where his brothers where waiting and set her down.

"Are you ok?!" He asked checking to see if she had any injuries.

"I'm fine." she said looking into his eyes. He gasped and she furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at Leo, Don, and Mike. They gasped and Donnie held up his T-phone. It was on front camera and as soon as she saw her face she dropped the phone in shock. Her eyes, which were normally a deep brown, were now a vivid purple.

"Woah." Said Mikey. "What's up with your eyes."

She grabed the jewel on her necklace and looked back up towards the building.

"I have to get back up there." She said.

"Are you crazy?"Leo asked. "Whatever was up there could still be-"

"Thats just it. Nothing was up there Leo. I- I think that was me."

"Wait. You were causing that tornado thing? Raph said. "How?"

"I don't know. But I do know that when I put this necklace on it stopped."

"Where did you get it." Asked Donnie.

"My father."

Mr. Lopez watched as a mysterious figure snatched his daughter out of the sky. He sighed in relief. If they had saved her from falling hopefully they would keep her safe long enough for him to find her. He followed the direction of the firemen to get out of the building and started his search.

* * *

_Cristen's mother Carla was sitting in a hospital bed holding her baby. The baby opened her brown eyes and gurgled._

_"Isn't she beautiful Michael?" She asked._

_"Yes. Just like you." He answered looking into her purple irises "And I can't wait to raise her with you."_

_Her head lowered and she stroked her baby's cheek. "You know that I can't. I'm to weak. It's just a matter of time."_

_"Don't talk like that. You're going to be fine."_

_"No my love. I'm not. But I need you to make sure our baby is ok."_

_"I'd do anything for her. You know that."_

_Carla passed the baby to him and reached over to take off her necklace. When she took it of her eyes turned brown and a faint breeze blew threw the room. She handed it to him and he grabbed it._

_"Give this to her on her 16th birthday. No matter what happens I need you to promise that she will get this." The desperation in her eyes was clear. He kissed her on her forehead._

_"I promise."_

* * *

Micheals eyes welled up at the memory. Carla had passed a week later and he kept his word. He did anything for his daughter. Some of which were questionable actions, which is why he landed himself in jail. He wiped his eyes and went around the back of the building to where he saw his daughters rescuer head.

**Please review! **

**XOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Raph stared at her in shock.

"Your father? Why is he here?"

"He came to give me this necklace." She said rolling the gem between her fingers. "I don't know if I can forgive him, but I need to find him and figure out whats going on."

She hiked up her dress and walked back towards the building.

"Wait!" Shouted Leo. She turned to see Leo slash his Katanas around her. She opened her eyes to see her dress shredded and easier to move in. She took off her heels and smiled at Leo in wordless gratitude. She then took off down the street to find her father. She got to the front of the building but when she tried to go inside a police officer got in her way.

"Excuse me officer but I need to get through, I live here."

"I'm sorry miss, but no one is allowed out until we figure out whats happend in there."

She huffed in frustration as the officer turned away to deal with something else. She was about to make a break for the door when a herd of people came out with some firemen. Out of the crowd she saw her father looking back and forth probably looking for her. She ran after him pushing threw the crowd of confused guests.

"Daddy!" She yelled.

He turned to her and his face lit up.

"Hija I'm so glad your ok." He pulled her into an awkward hug and pulled back. "Who was that person who saved you?"

"A friend." She said blankly. She held up the necklace. "Daddy whats going on?"

He sighed.

"It's a long story."

"Well since they won't let me back into my building, I've got lots of time." She said.

He walked over to a bench and Cristen followed him, sitting down next to him and waiting patiently. He took a deep breath.

"Your mother was a very...special woman. She was always so happy and full of light. You look just like her. I wish-" he stopped short and cleared his throat.

"Um well, your mother and I were very much in love. She was my best friend. We told each other everything. But, on the night that I proposed to her she told me something about her that I never knew. Every day that I had known her, she was wearing that necklace." He said pointing to the one around Cristens neck. "She never took it off. But on that night she reached behind her neck and unclasped the chain. I learned many things that night. One of which was that she wasn't wearing contacts all of the time." He chucked softly and placed a hand on Cristens shoulder.

"Many years ago your great grandmother encountered some strange people. They took her and did horrible things to her. When they finally let her go she tried to get back into society but whenever she got mad, she would produce mass storms and strange things happened. One day she came across a strange woman who offered her this necklace in exchange for almost everything she had. She accepted it and made her way over to America. Here she met your great grandfather and everything was normal for a while until thier first daughter turned 16. By this time she had learned to control her 'powers' so when a small tornado started to form at the party, she gave her the necklace and everything was ok. The same thing happend to your mother and the same thing happend to you."

"So I have powers?" She asked.

"More or less. You have incredible energy and If you learn to harness it. You could do amazing things. Your mother was a docter. Never lost a

Patient."

Cristen didn't really know what to think. She had always thought that she was pretty ordinary, not a candidate for the next X-men movie.

"Wait. Who we're the people who um...abducted my great grandmother?"

"I don't know, but your mother said that they called themselves the Kraang. Some kind of organization or something I guess."

Cristen felt like she was going to throw up. It couldn't be. The aliens that the turtles had been fighting had experimented on her great grandmother. And now, she has some kind of freak alien stuff in her. Se needed to talk to guys NOW. She stood up and backed away.

"I'm sorry but I just- I need to go."

"Wait." He called after her. She ran toward the lair and heard his footsteps behind her. He finally caught up and spun her around.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To a friends house. I just need time...O.K." She pleaded.

He took his hand off her shoulder and nodded. He pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Call when your ready."

She took the card and backed away. Cristen ran the rest of the way to the lair but, this time she didn't hear anyone following her.


	8. Chapter 8

When Cristen ran into the lair she was greeted by Leo. She was pleased to see him and was happy that she ran into him of all people.

"So did you find him." He asked.

Cristen opened her mouth expecting everything that her father had told her to just spill out, but for some reason she couldn't. Leo placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"How bout you go take a shower and change. I'll make some tea and then we can talk about it."

She nodded and walked toward toward her room in the lair. When she got to the bathroom she was shocked when she looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her dress torn in numerous places. She looked a mess. She quickly shedded her ruined ensemble and hopped into the shower. A while later, she came out of the bathroom in her comfty sweatpants and tanktop more than ready to talk. When she made it back to the den she saw Leo sitting with tea as promised, but Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, and Master Splinter were also there.

"I'm so glad you're o.k." April said jumping up to hug her. "I was so worried when you didn't answer my texts. Wow your eyes really are purple." Cristen hugged her back.

"I didn't mean to worry you. My phone got lost in the chaos. Which reminds me. Donnie?"

"Got it. One T-phone on the way." He said smiling. Cristen settled in between April and Raph and picked up her tea. After taking a long sip she began to tell everything her father had told her. She waited until the end to bring up the Kraang and thats when Raph spoke up.

"The Kraang? Your kidding right?"

"Raphael is right. This is quite disturbing. This means that the Kraang have been here much longer than we thought." Master Splinter said.

"You don't think that they might come after you do you?" Leo asked.

"I don't know?" She answered. "I mean my mother and grandmother were fine. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Well,"started Donnie, "the Kraang seem to be more active now. You can never be to careful. Plus if your energy signal is off the charts like your dad said they might be able to track you."

The scared look on Cristen's face made him regret saying that.

"I said they 'might'. That necklace might interfere. I could mabye do some tests-"

"Oh no." Said Raph pulling her to the other side of him. "You are not experimenting on her."

"Raphie, I'll be fine. I trust Donnie." She said putting a hand on his shoulder he looked looked at her and pouted.

"Fine." He said throwing his hands up. "Have at it."

They both stood up and Donnie motioned for her to go first. He followed and they walked into the lab.

It had been and hour and most everyone had gone thier seperate ways. April had gone home and the boys had gone to their rooms. Raph, though was pacing around out side of the lab. The door was shut and the lab was soundproof. He had no idea what was going on in there and that unnerved him. He finally just slid his shell down the wall opposite the lab and waited. A few minutes later, Cristen came out of the lab. She confused at first when she saw Raph, but her look of confusion was soon replaced with a smile.

"You waited for me." She said smiling widely. Raph stood up and crossed his arms.

"No, I just wanted make sure you didn't get...electrocuted or something."

She smirked in disbelief and poked his plastron.

"Whatever tough guy."

Raph blushed slightly and was glad when Donnie came out.

"Well good news is, with that necklace she seems like any other human. The bad news is, if that thing ever comes off, they could track her from the moon."

They stood there for a while in a awkward silence before Raph and Cristen spoke at the same time.

"I think she should stay here for a while."

"I think I should stay here for a while."

They looked at each other and then turned towards Donnie.

"Yeah." Said Cristen.

"Won't Georgia be worried." Donnie asked.

Cristen pouted and ran her finger through her hair.

"Mabye. I don't know. I just...need some time."

Donnie nodded and went back into the lab.

"So what do you wanna do?" Cristen said yawning. Raph grabbed her shoulders softly to turn her towards her room.

"You've had a long day. You should go to bed." She slumped and slowly made her way down the hall. When she made it half way she turned and ran up to Raph. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly before letting go. Raph stared at her confused.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you." She skipped down to her room and closed her door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9

Cristen woke up the next morning in complete darkness. She started freaking out for a second before she remembered that she was at the lair. Unlike her room at home, there were no windows in this room to let in natural light. She reached over to her left to flick the light switch and sat up rubbing her eyes. On the bedside next to her was a box with a bow on it. She picked it up and saw her name was written on the tag. Groaning she remembered that everyone know knew that it was her birthday yesterday. She debated on leaving the box alone before her curiosity got the best of her. She ripped the lid off and took out a slick new phone. She looked at it in awe before taking out the card that was also in the box.

'Happy Birthday Cristen! I've been working on this and since you lost your phone I figured you would be the perfect person to receive the first T-phone 2.0. I hope you like it.

Love,

Donnie.'

She smiled at the letter and put it back in the box. Turning on the phone the first thing she saw was the time. It was only 10 which meant that the guys were probably still asleep, except for Donnie who had snuck in his present during the night. Her stomach grumbled and she realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Sliding on her Minnie Mouse slippers, she made her way to the kitchen. As soon as she opened the door she was hit by the scent of hot breakfast food. Quickly making her way to the kitchen she threw open the curtain to see all of the guys and April sitting around a feast of Pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast and of course pizza. When she walked in the all turned to her and yelled.

"Happy Birthday!"

She stood in shock and willingly let Mikey guide her to the table to sit down. April slid a plate of all of her favorite things in front of her and smiled.

"You didn't think we would forget your birthday did you?" She asked.

Cristen, who was already in the process of devouring her food swallowed what she was chewing so she could speak.

"This is delicious." She said loading up another fork full.

"Your welcome dudette." Mikey said still sporting his apron. Leo who was sitting next to her pulled out a black box and slid it over to her.

"Here's your first present. I hope you like it."

She smiled and went to open the box.

"I'm sure I will, but Donnie beat you to it. Found it sitting next to my bed when I woke up. Love it by the way."

Donnie smiled in victory and Leo rolled his eyes. In the box was a small bracelet with a little Purple Heart charm on it.

"I found it a while ago." He explained. "I was thinking that I could've given it to Karai but I'm glad I didn't, I think it fits you better."

She put the bracelet on and slid it around her wrist.

"I love it Leo. Thank you." She said giving him a hug. She quickly finished her food and was about to put the plate away when Mikey stopped her.

"No no no. Let me." He said taking her plate to the sink. She was going to tell him that he didn't need to do that when April slid a bag in front of her.

"Quick open it. I want to see your face." She said. Cristen cautiously took the paper out of the bag and saw what looked like a hoodie.

"Oh a hoodie." She said confused. April shook her head.

"Nope. Pull it all the way out."

Cristen pulled the piece of clothing out all the way and squealed when she realised that it was not a hoodie but a onesie.

"I can't believe you got this for me." She said hugging her tightly.

"Is that a onesie?" Asked Raph confused.

"Yes!" Cristen said excitedly. "But not just any onesie. It's a One Direction onesie from that store on the other side of town. I've always wanted one. Thank you so much April."

"No biggie. I bought it so we could wear them to the concert this summer. I have a matching one."

"Eeee I can't wait!" She said hugging the onesie to her chest. Everyone finished breakfast and when the walked out Splinter was waiting for them.

"Happy Birthday Cristen." He said as she walked out.

"Thank you master Splinter."

"I do not have a physical gift for you but I do have a proposition."

"I don't understand." She said confused.

"If you would like, I would be honored to teach you the art of ninjitsu along side Mrs. O'neal."

"Really? I would love to." She said.

"Good. I hope you don't stay up to late because we start tomorrow morning."

"Hai Sensai." She said bowing. Splinter left and everyone sat on the couch.

"This is great!" Mikey said. "You get trian with us!"

"I know. I'm gonna learn how to kick butt."

"Speaking of kicking butt. It's time for my gift." Mikey said walking over to the game console. "I found it on patrol one night. I hope it works."

He picked up a small chip and handed it to her. She flipped it over to see it was an old Pokemon game for a DS. It looked in pretty good shape.

"Thanks Mikey. I'll try it out as soon as I get my DS." She hugged him tightly and gave him a light kiss on the forehead. Raph let out a low growl and glared at Mikey. Cristen sat back down next to Raph and he wrapped his arm loosely around her. Leo smirked and nudged Donnie who looked at Leo confused. Leo nodded towards Raph and Cristen who was talking to April and Donnies eyes widened in realization. Raph noticed Leo staring and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

Leo glanced at Donnie and shrugged.

"Nothing."

* * *

Later, the guys were supposed to go out for patrol, but instead they brought April and Cristen with them to just hang out. April had gotten fairly good at jumping roofs and jumped over a medium sized gasp o to the next building. Cristen stared after her and cocked her head to the side.

"I bet I could do that." She said.

"Are you sure?" Raph asked. "That's pretty far. I could just-"

"No. I wanna do it." She said shoving his hand away. She backed up and ran towards the edge of the building. She jumped gracefully across the gap hitting a full split before landing on the other side.

"I did- woah." She said losing her balance. She tittered backwards but someone pulled her arm and she was brought back into safety.

"Good job." Said Raph with a smirk. "But next time, try to be less like a fairy princess." She punched his arm playfully and they walked after the others who were now a bit ahead of them. Before they jumped to the next building Raph stopped her. He brought out a small box as held it out to her.

"You didn't think I was the only one who didn't get you anything, did you?"

She laughed and opened the box to find a red heart charm.

"I could find a chain to put it on but I figured that since you have that necklace now you could mabye-" Raph was cut off by Cristen jumping into his arms.

"I love it." She whispered before letting him go. He carefully unhooked the necklace and slipped on the charm before hooking it back. She touched the heart before looking back up at Raph. Suddenly they realized that they were very close but they were both ok with that. They were brought out of their trance when someone landed on the roof. Raph pulled out his sai and turned towards Karai.

"Oh. Did I interupt something." She said a sinister smile on her lips.

"Go away Karai." Raph growled pushing Cristen behind him.

"Why? I want to meet your new friend." Karai flipped over Raph and landed behind Cristen who quickly spun around. They got a good look at each other and Cristen gasped.

"Harmony?"

"Cristen?"

**Dun Dun Dun! They know each other... But how! Please review!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10

"What! You know each other?!" Raph yelled.

"Yeah. She's Oroku Saki's daughter. He works with Georgia sometimes."

"What! You have got to be kidding me." Raph said.

"What?" Cristen asked confused. She didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Oroku Saki is Shredder thats what!" Raph exclaimed. Cristen's face paled and she slowly backed up from Karai. All this time she had been having fancy dinners with a psycho killer and his daughter.

"Huh small world." Karai said twirling her sword pulled Cristen behind him and stood in a defensive stance.

"Leave now and I won't hurt you." Raph proposed. "Even though I really want to."

Karai laughed and got into her stance. "Whats the fun in that?" She ran at Raph and just before they made contact Leo came between them. Metal clanked and Leo glared at Karai. She looked to see that Mikey and Donnie had also arrived. She decided that she didn't want this fight and got out of Leo's hold. She flipped to the egde of the roof and smirked at Cristen.

"See you around." She said before jumping down. After he was sure she was gone Leo put away his katanas and turned to Cristen.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm just...confused."

April who had been hiding in the shadows walked up to Cristen and drapped her arm around her.

"I think its time we headed back." she said glancing at Leo. Leo nodded and the made thier way back to the lair. On the way back Cristen explained how she knew Karai.

"So Georgia works for the Shredder?" Asked Mikey confused. Cristen shook her head.

"No. At least I don't think so. A large branch of the company is stationed in Tokyo and Shredder donates a lot of money to it. That's how I met Har- I mean Karai. It was a while ago when I first moved in with Georgia. They opened a new building in his honor in Tokyo."

"It makes since." Started Donnie. "It would take someone with a lot of wealth to fuel the vendetta shredder has."

"Yeah. The guy is loaded. I remember him coming in on a helicopter and everything. I guess that's why me and Karai hit it off. She felt as uncomfertable as I did. We exchaged numbers and everything. All of a sudden she started to not answer my calls and she stopped contacting me altogether a couple of years ago. And from what I've heard about her, she's completly different know."

They continued on into the Lair and everyone went thier separate ways. Leo however stayed behind with Cristen.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Asked Leo awkwardly.

"Yeah sure." She said turning to face him.

"What was she like? Back then?" Cristen smiled softly.

"She was the coolest kid you ever met." Her smile dropped. "But she also seemed to truly care about people."

"So you think that she had good still in her?" Leo asked hopefully. She put her hand on his shoulder and sighed. "For all of our sakes, I hope so."

Leo nodded and Cristen headed towards her room.

* * *

Karai walked into the warehouse that had been converted into the foot headquarters. The last thing that she expected to see on her night out was her fathers business parters daughter. She had pretended not to be shocked but she really was. Karai could recollect fond memories of Cristen from when they were younger. She was a nice girl, but she was with the turtles, which meant she had to go down with them. She walked down the narrow strip between the pools and kneeled in front of her father.

"Rise Karai." Her father ordered in his booming voice.

"Father I encountered the turtles tonight."

"I suppose you also let them get away again." He said, his voice having an angrier edge to it.

"Well, yes, but I found out something that you could mabye use against them."

Shredder sat back in his dealt and folded his hands in front if his face.

"Go on."

As Karai started to tell shedder what she found, a smile crept on his face. Yes, this just might work to thier advantage.

* * *

The next morning after her first session with Splinter, Cristen decided that it was time for her to go home. She announced it at breakfast and Leo agreed. Georgia had the right to know that she was ok. As she left the kitchen she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her back. She spun and landed right in front of Raph.

"Well hello there." She said sarcasticly.

"Hey. When are you leaving?" He asked, which was answered by a shrug. She honestly didn't know, but she wanted to put it off as long as possible.

"How about you stay until tonight and then I'll take you back."

Perfect.

"Sounds good." She said smiling. Raph watched as she left and let out a heavy sigh. Leo came up behind him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"So are you ready to admit it." Leo asked.

"No." Raph replied shrugging off Leo's arm. Leo chuckled softly at his brother.

By nightfall she was ready to leave. Cristen hadnt brought anything with her so she didnt need a bag or anything. She had her new t-phone and the game Mikey got her in her pocket. She was about to leave her room when she saw her dads card with his number on it. She hesitated before picking it up ad running out of the room. The guys were all waiting for her by the turnstiles. Raph was going to take her home and then meet up with the others for regular patrool.

"Ready?" Raph asked as she walked up.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied walkin out with them. When they got to the surface she hugged Leo Mikey and Don and promise to come back soon. They jumped off into the city and Raph and Cristen headed back towards her place.

"So whats your plan?" Raph asked as they walked.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Well, you've been gone for two days after your condo practically blew up."

Raph looked over at her and saw a look of panic settle over her face. Raph was right. Georgia was probably going insane. What if se called the police. She should have at least called. What was she thinking! Raph grabed her arm and spun her towards him. He looked into her now purple eyes and cupped her cheeks with his hands.

"Calm down. It's gonna be fine." She was about to argue how it was certainly not fine, but the longer she looked into his bright green eyes she started to believe it.

"Ok." She said softly. Raph almost didn't hear her. He began to slowly run his thumbs over her cheeks but as soon as he noticed what he was doing he dropped his hands. His cheeks took on a slightly red tint and he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um well, we're here." He said looking up. The building was right across from the alley they were standing in. Cristen sighed and looked at the top where contruction tape was covering the broken windows. She looked back at Raph and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered before pulling back. He let her go and watched from the shadows as she crossed the street. When she was safely inside, he went to catch up with his brothers. When he finally caught up with them Leo had a sly smirk on his face.

"So did you enjoy your little trip."

Raph rolled his eyes trying his best to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Wait. You didn't kiss her did you?" Don asked.

"No!" Raph yelled. "Why would I do that?"

Leo gave him a look before jumping to the next building. Don and Mieky followed leaving Raph as the rear to think. He almost did kiss her. And in that moment, he was pretty sure she would have let him.

**Sorry its been so long since I updated. I try to be faster. As always please review. I love hearing what you all have to say.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

Cristen walked into the lobby of the building and was meet with a friendly face. The doorman Mr. Welman smiled at her knowingly.

"There you are. Georgia was getting worried for a second there, almost called the cops. But I told her, that girl is fine. Probably with those friends she spends so much time with."

"Yep that's were I was sir." She answered. "Thank you for keeping her from calling the fuzz."

He chuckled as the elevator doors opened.

"Never doubted it. Have a nice night."

"You to." She replied as the doors shut. She pressed the highest button and watched as the numbers changed. When the door finally opened no one was around. The room had been cleaned and most of the heavy furniture was still intact. The room was dark and the only source of light was from down the hall. She walked towards Georgia's office and knocked as she slid in. Georgia looked up from her paper work and stared at her in shock. What happend next shocked her. Georgia came up and gave her a hug.

"Thank God that doorman was right."

She pulled back and ran her hands over her face checking for any signs of harm.

"Are you all right? Where did you go? Why didn't you call? Are you wearing color contacts?"

"I'm fine. I went to my friends house. I'm sorry I didn't call I should have."

She avoided the contacts question and was grateful when Georgia let it go. Georgia pulled away and sat back in her chair.

"Well, thats all in the past now. All that matters is that your all right."

An awkward silence filled the room as Cristen struggled on what to say next. She was saved when Georgia spoke up.

"I have good news." She said shuffling some of her papers.

"Oh really. What?" Cristen asked relived she didn't have to carry in conversation.

"I got a call this morning from an old colleague. I'm going to be doing some work in South America for a while and I wouldn't want you to stay here by yourself with all the renovation that have to be , I've arranged for you to stay in with Oroku Saki and his daughter. They're here in New York and you don't have to change schools or anything. Doesn't that sound like fun."

Cristen nearly threw up. Karai had sold her out to her dad and know they were after her.

"Um...yeah but um when are you leaving exactly."

Georgia have her a stern look.

"You know how I feel about the word um. I thought that you had grown out of that. But I'm leaving in two days. Tommorow after school, Saki will send someone to fetch you and I'll send your stuff later."

Tomorrow. There was no way that she was going to go with them. Shredder was going to use her to get to the turtles. Karai knew that and she told him anyway. She really had changed.

"Would you be a dear and start to pack up your things." Georgia said. Turnin back to her work. Cristen nodded and quickly dashed to her room. She immediately pulle out her t-phone and called the number 1 person on her speed dial.

"Raph?" She asked desperately.

"Yeah. Is everything ok. Is Georgia not home?"

"No she is. But that's not what I needed to tell you."

"Then what-"

"Georgia's sending me to Shredder."

"What?!"

"S-she said that she didn't want me to be here by myself s-so she sending me to live with them." Cristen had started shaking and the severity of the situation was setting in.

"When?" Raph asked.

"T-tomorrow." She was full on crying now. She had no idea what she was supposed to do.

"Tomorrow? That's it. Hold on I'm coming to get you."

"No!" She yelled into the phone. "No you can't. I just. I'll come to the Lair tomorrow instead of school. Ok."

Raph was silent for a moment before responding.

"Fine. Be here by 8 or I'll come looking for you."

"Ok." She said. "See you then."

They hung up and she layed back on her bed. Wiping her tears she started to pack a duffle bag. She didn't know how long she would be at the lair and wanted to be prepared. She took a shower and got into bed praying that everything would be alright.

The next morning she woke up and went down for breakfast like she normally did. She didn't want Georgia to become suspicious of anything. Just as she finished Georgia walked in.

"Oh great I caught you before you left. I was thinking that I could take you to school this morning. Since I won't be seeing you for a while after today."

Cristen started to panic again. If she took her to school that would delay her. She wouldn't get to the lair in time and Raph would come looking for her.

"No. That's not necessary." She quickly said.

"Nonsense I'll be ready in five." Georgia said picking up an apple and walking out. Cristen tried to come up with an excuse but couldn't come up with one good enough for Georgia. Ten miniutes later she was sitting in the back of one of her cars on the way to her doom.

"Remember to be polite and respectful. Mr. Saki didn't have to do this for you."

"Yes ma'am ."

They finally got to the school and After saying goodbye Cristen dashed out. She pretended to be going inside until Georgia was gone and then took of down the street. She checked her phone 8:10. She was late. She ran down an alley that she knew would get her there quicker, but as soon as se turned the corner she was meet with a group of foot ninjas. She turned to run the other way and more jumped down behind her. They slowly started to close in on her and she dropped her bags to get in a stance. She wasn't going down with out a fight. Get as the first foot went to strike her he was taken out from the back. As he fell Raph stood behind him sai's raised.

"You're late." He said as he started to fight off the foot.

"Sorry." She choked out. She felt something come up behind her and on instict turned and punched them as hard as she could. As her arm wound up it glowed slightly and with a blast, they stumbled back. Raph who somehow hadn't seen gave them a blow that knocked them out.

"Nice one. Now lets go."

She looked around to see everyone of the foot on the ground. She let out an impressed whistle and picked up her stuff running with Raph to the nearest manhole. Raph let her jump down and then checked to see if it was clear before jumping down and closing it up. When Raph dropped down he instantly started to check if Cristen was ok. He lifted up her arm to see a cut from her wrist to her elbow. It was thin but was still bleeding.

"You're hurt." He said tracing the cut.

"It's no big deal." She replied trying to pull her arm away. Raph kept a good grip on her arm and studied the cut more carefully.

"What are you doing." She asked.

"Look." He said.

She bent her arm so she could see it better and gasped. The cut was slowly closing up on its own. They watched as the long cut disappeared completely not even leaving a scar.

"Woah." They said in unison. Donnie needed to see this.

When they got back to the lair, everyone was sitting watching tv. When she walked in they all stared at her in suprise.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked. "Don't you have school."

Cristen turned to Raph.

"You didn't tell them?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Cristen sighed and ran her finger through her hair. She began to tell them everything that happened from when she arrived home until the wierd thing that had happend to her arm a few minutes ago.

"That's fascinating." Donnie said. "I would have never guessed that healing was a part of your mutation. I guess thier no way to see the full affects-"

"Yeah that's great Donnie." Leo said cutting him off. "But can we face the problem at hand. Because of us, Cristen is now being hunted by te Shredder."

Cristen cringed at Leo's words.

"It's not your guys' fault."

"Yes it is." He said. "But don't worry. We will make sure that you're safe."

She nodded ad Mikey jumped up.

"I think this moment calls for a group hug." He pulled all of them together with Cristen in the middle.

"Mikey...can't...breathe." Mikey let go and chuckled.

"Heh heh sorry dudette."

At the TCRI an alarm had sounded.

"Kraang has detected traces of energy that is Kraang where Kraang has not been to give out the energy that is Kraang."

"Kraang should find the source of this energy that is Kraang and bring it back to Kraang."

"Kraang will."

**XOXOXOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

"So what exactly happened?" Donnie asked. Cristen held up her arm and showed where the cut had been.

"I got sliced from here to here and it just disappeared. I don't know how. It didn't make a scar or anything." Donnie touched the skin and examined it. While he was carefully twisting her arm back and forth she remembered something.

"Donnie, something else happend, during the fight."

He placed her arm back down.

"Like what?"

"It was during the fight. Raph was distracted and a foot came up behind me. I sensed that he was there and went to punch him, but when I did my hand started glowing."

"Glowing?" He asked lifting up her palm.

"Yeah, and I know I'm not that strong but when I punched him he stumbled back like it really hurt."

"Interesting. Do you think you could do it again?"

"Uh."

Five minutes later she was in front of a punching dummy in the lab. Donnie was standing a few feet away with a notebook.

"Ok. Whenever your ready."

She took a deep breath and held up her fists. She drew back her hand and grunted punching as hard as she could. Her fist connected with the dummy and it barely swayed. Deflating in defeat she turned to Donnie who was writing something.

"Mabye its triggered by emotions. You were scared when you got ambushed right? Try to channel that feeling into your punch."

She turned back to the dummy and closed her eyes. She tried to remember a moment when she was truly terrified. She was brought back to when she was younger. Police were at her door as she came home from school. They told her that her father was gone. They took her to a strange house with strange people. She was completly alone. Her eyes snapped open glowing a bright pink before she swung at the dummy. Her fist glowed bright as she knocked the dummy off the hook and across the room. Her eyes slowly went back to the normal, her irises remaining as purple as the gem around her neck. She turned to Donnie who was in shock.

"So the emotions worked."

"Yup."

A couple hours later, Raph walked into the lab. He hadn't seen Cristen at all since she got there that morning. Donnie literally dragged her to the lab and she had been there ever since.

"Hey what are you two-"

"Raph! Watch this!" Cristen said cutting him off. To his surprise her eyes started to glow a bright pink as she raised her hands. Her brow furrowed and He was about to ask what the hell was going on when a thin pink wall came up in front of her.

"Hit it Donnie."

Donnie, who was on the other side of the room loaded a bow and aimed right at her.

"Dude what are you doing." Raph asked. Before he could react, Donnie let the arrow fly. It hit the wall and fell straight to the floor.

"Hit me again."

Donnie restrung the arrow and it flew though the air, but this time the wall shattered and Cristen fell to the floor her eyes returning to normal. Raph rushed to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just lost my concentration."

"Oh ok. Now mabye you can tell me, WHAT THE HELL THAT EVEN WAS!"

Cristen pushed Raph away.

"Calm down Raphie. Donnie here is just helping me focus my powers."

"Hold on. Your powers?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. She has the ability to channel her energy the way she wants to. It's kind of weak now, but think of the possiblities!" Donnie spoke getting excited.

"Calm down genius." Raph noticed that Donnie was way to hype about this. Knowing him, they would keep testing for a couple more hours before they stopped. "You guys have been at it a while now. I bet you're pretty tired."

Donnie gave Raph a confused look.

"Actually I-"

Raph shot a glare at Donnie that made him gulp.

"I mean, yeah, I could use a break. If you need me I'll be..somewhere thats not here."

Donnie scooted out of the room which left Raph and Cristen alone.

"I guess I am kindof tired." She said yawning. "That really takes it out of me."

She streched up and her shirt came up a little to reveal her toned stomach. Raphs face reddend and he quickly tore his eyes away just in time so she didnt see him staring. She walked up to him and grabed his hand pulling him towards the door.

"Uh where are we going?"

"Your room."

Raphs eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Because that's were we always hang out." She said shooting him a confused glance.

"Oh right."

They walked down the hall where Mikey stopped her. Raph stood silently while she laughed at whatever he was saying. Mikey finally continued to his destination and they walked into Raphs room. Cristen walked right in and sat in his hammock while Raph closed the door. When he turned around he saw her knees pulled to her chest and her face in her hands. He didn't have to wait until he heard her fist sob to know she was crying. He climbed into the hammock next to her and she latched onto him tears running down her face. The last time they had been in this situation was about a month ago. A girl at school had embarresed her in front of half the school and all she could do was refuse to cry, but as soon as she was behind Raphs door she broke down. He hadn't know what what to do then, but after he got some pointers from April. Just let her cry it out and wait until she wants to talk before asking questions.

After a while her sobs turned into sniffles and she wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I've just been an emotional wreck lately haven't I?"

"You don't have to apologize. You've been going through a lot." Raph replied. She smiled and laughed.

"What?" Raph asked confused.

"You're just so sweet. You care more about how I'm feeling than the snot I'm wiping on you."

"Of course. I don't care about your snot. I just want you to be happy and feel safe."

The sincerity in his voice shocked even him. Cristen's watery eyes locked on his green and Raph decided now was a good a time as ever. He cupped her cheek and before she could register what was happening he kissed her. It was soft ad slow but sweet all the same. When he pulled away he was afraid that she would slap him, or wipe her mouth in disgust but she grabbed his bandanna tails and pulled him back into a kiss fueled with a fiery passion. His mind was melting and he couldn't think straight. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. She pulled away and at first Raph thought he did something wrong but quickly realized she was just out of breath. She couldn't hold her breath as long as he could. She was panting as she held herself up from laying flat on his chest. Somehow she was now straddling his lap. She realized their position and blushed furiously which barley showed up on her tanned skin.

"Oh I'm sorry I-." Raph kissed her forehead and smirked.

"Don't be."

She playfully smacked his arm.

"Shutup."

He chuckled and she layed her head on his chest. Niether of them knew where they now stood but for now they were content where they were.

**Is this what you have been waiting for my pretties? Heh heh. Hope you enjoyed. More lovey dovey to come now that we have jumped that huge hurdle. As always review!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

Cristen woke up to her stomach rumbling. Sat up in her bed and rolled over to her secret snack place in her dresser. When her hand grabbed air she realised he wasn't at home. Then events of the last 24 hours came back to her and she blushed. remembering what had happend before she fell asleep. She giggled and rolled around her bed in glee before she sat up abruptly. Her heart started to race. What would happen now? We're her and Raph a thing? Did she want them to be a thing? She remembered how sweetly he had kissed her, how he was always there for her when she needed him, his beautiful greeneyes that she loved. Yup. She wanted them to be a thing. But what about the others, and Splinter? Her train of thought was interupted by another growl of her stomach.

"Ok!ok!God." She said getting out of bed. She walked towards the kitchen and on the way she passed Leo and Raph watching tv.

"Oh hey Cristen. Have a nice nap?"

Leo asked as she walked past.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Sure." She looked towards Raph who was looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Hey Raph."

"Hey." He said blushing softly. Cristen continued to the kitchen and as soon as she got behind the cutain she slid to the floor.

"Hey? What the heck was that? Stupid stupid." She said hitting her head with her palm. She looked up to the counter and saw Spike peeking over the edge at her. "It wasn't that bad right?" She asked. Spike blinked and then walked back out of her sight. "Yeah I know."

Back outside Leo turned to Raph.

"Ok what happend?"

"What are you talking about?" Raph asked changing the channel. Leo took the remote and flung it to the other side of the room. Raph looked at his hand in shock.

"Did you just-?"

Leo grabbed Raph shoulders.

"You know what I'm talking about. What happened between you and Cristen?"

Raphs face slowly reddend and he shrugged Leos hands off his shoulders.

"Nothing." He mumbled under his breath crossing his arms. Leo gasped and covered his mouth in suprise.

"No way man. No way. You kissed her didn't you. Oh my God you kissed her. Guys!" He yelled standing up. "Raph and-"

Raph clamped his hand over Leo's mouth and pushed him back onto te couch. "Shutup Lamenardo. She'll hear you." He said glancing over to the kitchen. Leo grinned mischievously.

"Does Sensai know?" Raphs eyes widened and then turned into slits.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh Sensai." Leo called out. Raph jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.

"I swear if you ever-"

Leo opened his mouth to say something when Cristen walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of strawberries and a can of whip cream. She stopped spraying it in her mouth when she saw what was going on.

"Guuuyss. Whats going on?" She asked nervously.

"Nothing." Raph said getting up. "Right Leo?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Right." Said Leo brushing himself off. She gave them a look that said 'I call bullshit' but let it go.

"Um...Raph. Could I talk to you. Alone." Leo glanced at Raph who glared at him before nodding.

"Sure."

He followed her to her room where he shut the door behind them. She sat in her bed and ate a strawberry slowly staring at Raph. Her eyes narrowed as she pulled the green leaves away and placed them back in the bowl.

"Soo." Raph said rubbing his neck nervously. "What's up." She sprayed some whip cream in her mouth and offered it to Raph who declined. She shrugged and picked up another strawberry.

"I've been talking to spike." She said. The corner of Raphs mouth twitched up in a half grin. Whenever she had been thinking about something important she always talked to Spike. Raph could relate. He had been doing that for years. There was comfertable in talking to him even though he couldn't talk back.

"Oh. And what did he say." She laughed and stood up so she was right in front of him. Then her lips were in his. He stumbled back but the door caught him. He turned so her back was on the door and she gasped allowing him to explore her mouth. She tasted sweet. Like strawberries and whip cream. He kissed her jaw and made his way to her ear.

"So this morning wasn't a dream." He whispered. She played with his bandana tails and nuzzled into his neck.

"Raph. What are we doing?"

He pulled away and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"The truth is, I've kinda had a crush on you since we meet."

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And the thing is, I tried so hard not to but, I just couldn't help myself. You're funny and cool and I can talk to you about anything. And look at you." he said gesturing to her. She laughed and covered her face.

"Raph stop."

He shrugged. "Ok fine. On one condition."

"What."

"You be my girlfriend."

She grinned and then sighed flipping her hair back. "Well, I'll have to inform all of my fine my suitors but...I accept." He rolled his eyes and she pulled him over to the bed and sat on his lap.

"Strawberry?" She asked picking up the bowl. He opened up his mouth and they went back and forth feeding each other strawberries til they were all gone.

Outside the room, Mikey had his ear pressed to the door.

"They've been in there a long time." He said. His eyes opened wider. "Do you think they're-?"

Donnie smacked him. "No! If they were doing that they would be making much more noise." That made Leo smack him.

"Donnie!"

"Well its true."

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" April asked. The guys all jumped in suprise.

"Uh. Not spying in Raph and Cristen. That's definantly not what were doing." Mikey said.

A look of confusion came over her face but then slowly her blue eyes grew to the size of a saucer.

"Do you mean? Wait. When? How? How did I not know?" Her eye twitched and she started banging on the door.

"Aye! Whats going on in there?" She yelled. Cristen opened the door mid knock.

"Uh it wasn't locked." She said.

April lowered her hand.

"Oh...well know that the door is open I want answers. Starting with why you weren't at school today."

Cristen mentally face palmed. In her panic she had totally forgotten to call April.

"It's a long story." She said. Raph came up behind her and noticed the red head.

"Oh hey April." He said with a stupid look on his face.

April turned back to Cristen.

"Oh I've got time."


	14. Chapter 14

"So, I guess I'll stay here for a while." Cristen said when she finished telling April what had happend.

"That man is sick." April said with disgust. "I'm just glad Raph got there in time, and speaking of Raph..." She said raising an eyebrow.

Cristen laughed nervously. "Oh well would you look at the time." She said looking at her bare wrist. "I have to go to dance."

She went toward her room to change and Leo stopped her.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked crossing his arms.

"To the studio. Competitions in a month and I can't afford to miss."

She took a step and he held her back.

"Well the foot are after you so you can't afford to go."

She clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"Leo." She said in the nicest voice she could muster. "If you don't let me go to my room to change very soon...it's not going to be pretty."

"Woah woah woah." Mikey said getting in between them. "Why don't we just escort her to dance. Then she can go and we can still make sure shes safe."

"But."

Raph stood up from the couch and walked over.

"Dude come on. It'll be fine. Plus," he said whispering to Leo. "Do you remember what happend the last time she was pissed off."

Leo's eyes widened and he dropped his arms in defeat. "Fine."

"Yay!" Cristen said her mood completly shifting. She hugged Leo tightly and did grand jetés all the way to her room.

15 minutes later they were hopping rooftops to Center Stage dance studio. Cristen was on Raphs back and half way there she got bored and started to give him light kisses on his neck. Raph jumped and crossed a particularly far gap before he said anything.

"If you don't want me to drop you. I suggest you stop."

She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"You would never drop me."

Raph smirked and jumped down from the building after his brothers throwing Cristen off his back. She scream and he dived towards the ground and rolled, holding his arms out just in time to catch her. She landed in his arms with her eyes clenched shut. When she realized that she wasn't dead she looked up at Raph in shock.

"Oops." Raph said smiling.

"Ha ha very funny." She said as he put her down. They were in an alley right beside the studio.

"We'll meet you right here after your done." Raph said.

"Got it." She answered with a nod. They stood uncomferably for a second before Cristen stood on her tiptoes and gave Raph a quick kiss.

"Bye." She said quickly running around to the front of the building.

"Ohhhhhhh."

Raph turned to his brothers and glared.

"Shutup." He said. He turned and scaled the building of the studio leaving Leo Donnie and Mikey to exchange looks. Even though Raph tried to seem angry, his cheeks had been as red as the mask on his face.

Cristen had dance for two hours that day so the guys had to entertain themselves until she was done. Mikey had been looking around the roof when he discovered something.

"Guys! Come here!" He said calling them over. They were all bored so in a few seconds they were all surrounding a small window that angled into the room. Inside Cristen was talking to a women who they figured was the teacher. Raph gulped when he realised that she was no longer wearing her sweatshirt and pants but had striped down to a simple sports bra and booty shorts. No one else was in the room except for them. The woman walked over to to a corner while Cristen walked to the center of the floor and she turned on the music. Cristen fluttered across the floor. Her legs extending above her head and doing several turns into breathtaking jumps.

"Wow." Donnie said.

Leo eyes followed her as she traveled across the floor. "She's amazing." He felt bad for telling her that she couldn't go. Obviously dancing for her was like ninjutsu for him. He couldn't just not do it. The music ended and the teacher just nodded she walked over to her and started to give her corrections on what she did wrong.

"Oh come on lady. That was perfect." Raph said rather loud. Cristen froze and the teacher started to look around. The guys quickly backed up from the window.

"Raph we are supposed to be-"

"Silent. Yes. I get it." Raph said.

Cristen walked out from the studio half and hour later and went to the alley where the guys were waiting for her.

"Woah, there's our superstar." Mikey said wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled .

"So it was you guys." She said. "I thought that voice sounded familiar." She said looking at Raph.

"Well I was right." He said. "You were amazing." She walked up to him and cupped his cheeks in her hands smiling.

"Thanks baby." She said before kissing him softly.

"Ewww, get a room." Mikey said. Cristen laughed and jumped on Raphs back.

"Ok let's go."

They started to head back towards the lair when a helicopter started flying above.

Leo looked up and narrowed his eyes.

"Kraang."

He turned towards Raph and Raph nodded jumping down into an alley. The others ran for a while until they finally jumped down. The Kraang helicopter flew past and they all let out thier breath. Then several Kraang jumped down from above and surrounded them guns loaded.

"Oh sewer bunnies." Leo said drawing his katanas. From a couple streets away, Raph and Cristen could hear the sounds of battle.

"Raph you should go help them." Cristen said. Raph turned to her suprised he had been thinking the same thing but-

"But...I just can't leave you." He said.

"I'll be fine. I promise."

Raph searched her eyes and then grabbed her hand leading to a space behind a dumpster.

"Stay here ok."

She scrunched her nose at the smell but agreed. He kissed her forehead and jumped away towards the battle. Sitting in the little cubby, Cristen listened to the battle crys and laser blasts in the distance. Then she heard loud foots steps getting closer to her. It was way to loud to be any of the turtles so she sat quietly waiting for whatever it was to pass by. When it seemed like she was in the clears she let out her breath and rested her head on te brick wall. Suddenly the dumpster flew away and she sat exposed in front of two armed Kraang droids.

"We have found the one who is with the ones called the turtles." Said one.

"Kraang will take you to a place that is not this place before the turtles are in this place."

Cristen blinked taking that all in.

"Wait...what?"

The Kraang advanced toward her and she got up and pressed herself against the wall. She looked around for something to defend herself with and remembered her new found abilities. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When they opened they were glowing a bright pink and her fists were surrounded with pink energy.

"I would stay back If I were you." She said.

"The one who is with the turtles is giving off the energy that is Kraang." The Kraang droids lifted thier guns and pointed them at Cristen. She held up her hands and a wall came up in front of her. Every shot that was fired was absorbed in to the wall. After a while te Kraang stopped firing.

"This is what is known as not good." Said one Kraang. Cristen smirked.

"You got that right." She punched into the wall and it shot towards the Kraang throwing them against the opposite building. The brains popped out and scurried down the alley.

"Yeah! Cristen 1 creepy robots 0."

She started doing a victory dance when the guys jumped down from the roof.

"Woah." Leo said looking at the Kraang. "What happend here?"

Raph jumped forward eyes wide and picked Cristen up by her shoulders.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Donnie come-"

"Raph I'm fine. I blasted those fools into next week breh." Raph sat her down looking at the totaled bots.

"Oh...nice." She rolled her eyes jokingly and tugged his bandana tails.

"C'mon hotshot. Lets go home."

She walked down the alley and they all stared at her.

"She is such a badass." Mikey said. Leo smacked Mikey for swearing and followed Cristen towards the lair.


	15. Chapter 15

After they got home Leo grabbed a book and sat in front of the tv. He was just getting into it when he heard the sound of soft footsteps and the smell of vanilla hit him like a brick wall. He glanced beside him to see Cristen sit down and cross her legs. Her hair, which was in a bun, was still wet and was dripping on her shoulders.

"Do you need a towel?" he asked concerned.

"Huh." She said her head whipping to face him. Her hair sprayed water droplets all over his face and she gasped.

"Oh my god I'm sorry." She said as he wiped the water off his face.

"No, no it's fine." He said laughing. "I was just asking if you needed a towel. Now it looks like I need one."

She smiled.

"No, that's ok. I'm good." She looked down on the couch and saw the book that he was reading. "Hunger Games huh. Good book. Good movie to."

Leo picked up the book and marked his place.

"Yeah. It's great. I found it a couple days ago on patrool."

"It's amazing isn't it?" She said still eyeing the book. "How Katniss takes her sisters place." She looked up at Leo. "You would do it to...wouldn't you."

Leo didnt even have to think about that answer.

"In a heartbeat." He said.

Cristen smiled and looked towards the t.v.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have siblings. I mean, the foster homes had other kids, but they were constantly leaving and coming in. Not really enough time to build relationships."

Leo waited for her to continue. She got like this sometimes. Mostly when it was just the two of them. Her usual joking, quick witted personality striped away to reveal the more solum side.

"It's just always been a one woman show with me. And I was ok with that. I mean, why carry around all that extra baggage. But since I've been hanging out with you guys I just-." She stopped short and closed her eyes chuckling. "I'm sorry. This is stupid."

"No its not." Leo said resting his hand on her knee. "I don't know what I would do without my brothers. Without my family. I always know that there's someone who has my back."

"Must be nice." She said in a small voice. Leo barely heard it. Cristen gasped as Leo pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't say it like that. Whether you like it or not we're your family now."

He pulled away and stared right into her eyes gripping her by the shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen to you with us around. I promise." She smirked and put her hands on top of his.

"I believe you. No need to get handsey with me."

Leo smiled. She was back to her usual self. She got up and started to head to her room. Leo picked up his book and had just opened it when he was attacked from behind. The attacker hugged him around the neck burying her head full of wet curls into his neck.

"Thank you Leo. You're a good brother." She let go and he turned his head to see her disappear around the corner. Cristen went to her room and started to put stuff away into the old dresser the guys fixed up. She was pullin stuff out of her bag when a paper fell to the floor. Confused she picked it up and realized that it was her dads card. She stared at the number below the car repair logo and bit her lip. Glancing at her shell cell on her bed she made up her mind. She dialed the number in the phone and put it to her ear. It only rang a couple times before a voice came on the other end.

"Hello." Said a voice that she didn't recognize.

"Oh um...can I speak to Micheal...Micheal Lopez."

There was some muffled noises and then her father was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?"

* * *

Raph was in his room working out like he usually did before he went to sleep. His music was blasting through his stereo as he did a set of curls and dropped his weights down.

He wiped his face with a towel and slug it around his neck. Still pumped up, he walked toward the bathroom and when he walked in the smell of vanilla shampoo hit his nose. He smiled realizing that Cristen had been in there not that long ago. Walking over to the shower stall he noticed that she had left her clothes on the rack. He grinned at the excuse to see her and strolled towards her room. He knocked on the door and peeked in. She was pacing back and forth biting her nails. He slipped in and she looked over to him. She said something into the phone and after a few seconds hung up. Her bottom lip pouted out and she groaned and fell onto the bed. Raph sat her clothes down and sat next to her.

"Ok whats wrong?" He asked. She looked over to him and crawled into his lap.

"I love you." She said looking into his eyes. He kissed her softly savoring her taste and pulled away.

"I love you to." He rested his hands on her thighs and sighed. "So who was on the phone?"

She chuckled and ran her hand down his plastron. "I knew you weren't gonna let that go."

"So." He said expectantly. She sighed.

"It was my dad. I finally called him."

**Hey guys! Id love to hear what you think of the story so far!**

**OXOXOXOXO**


	16. Chapter 16

"It was my dad. I finally called him."

"Oh."

Cristen got off of Raphs lap and went back to putting her stuff away. He layed on his side and watched her systematically separate her clothes and put them in designated drawers.

"So what made you finally do it?" He asked. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out one of her favorite graphic tees.

"Gangster rap made me do it." She said holding it up.

He laughed and started to help her.

"So what did he say?" Raph asked sorting her clothes into stacks.

"He just wanted to talk. He asked what I've been doing, and what I'm into now..." She turned to see Raph holding up one of her thongs with a confused look on his face.

"What is-?"

"Ahh." She screamed grabbing them out of his hands. She stuffed hastily in a drawer and coughed nervously.

"Wait...was that-?" Raph struggled to ask, his face reddening.

"Lets not talk about it."

"...I don't know. They were pretty cute." Cristen turned mouth wide open to see Raphs signature smirk on cast over his lips. Her face must have been hilarious because he busted out laughing.

"You-your face! Hahaha! You should have seen it! Hahaha!"

The corners of her mouth curled up and she threw a sweatshirt at him.

"Shutup!"

Still laughing, Raph grabbed a blanket and balled it up.

"This means war." He said aiming at her. She jumped over to the bed and grabbed the nearest pillow.

"Bring it."

Donnie had just finished up in the lab and was heading to his room. He walked past Leo's door then Mikey's which were both closed but when he got to Raphs he noticed that it was wide open. His forehead scrunched up in confusion. Raph never left the door open when he slept, and if he wasnt in his room then where-? Donnies train of thought was cut off by a high pitched squeal. Of course. Raphs muffled laughter seeped through the doors and Donnie sighed. It's not that he didn't approve of Raph and Cristens relationship, it was just that he thought, out of all his brothers, that he would be the first one with a girlfriend. It gave him hope though. If a girl like Cristen fell for his hothead of a brother then April and him had a chance right? Cristen's door opened and Raph came out looking like he was in the top of the world.

"Hey Donnie." He said.

"Oh h-hey Raph. Whats up."

"Just helping Cristen unpack."

"How's she doing?"

"Great actually. She even called her dad."

"That's great!"

"Yeah I just- I just wanna make sure shes happy you know."

"Yeah, I get it." Donnie said smiling. Raph clamped his hand on Donnie's shoulder and went into his room.

The next morning, Cristen woke up to clanging pots. She screamed and fell off the bed moaning in pain.

"Cristen, it is time for training." Said Splinters authoritative voice. She looked up at him from the floor and squinted.

"Wait. What? When did-"

"If you are going to live under my house you must live under my rules. Training starts at 5 am."

She got up and faces him.

"Hai Sensai." She said trying to bow but failing miserably. Splinter left and Cristen fell to her bed groaning. Ten minutes later she walked into the dojo still half asleep with her hair sticking up in all different directions.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Lopez. Stand next to Michealangelo." Said Sensai. Nodding she groggily made her way over to Mikey and mimicked his stance.

"Don't worry." Said Mikey. "You get used to it."

"Doubtful." She mumbled trying to follow Spinter's instructions. After they warmed up Splinter took Cristen aside and left the boys to do more complicated stuff. While he was talking she noticed a bow and arrow in the corner of the room.

"Um Sensai?"

"Yes."

"Do you think you could teach me how to use that?" She asked pointing at the weapon. She had always been facinated with them and wanted to try it out.

"Of course. All my children know how to weld a bow." He retrieved the bow and a quiver and handed it to her.

"Now I want you to shoot Donatello."

Cristen looked at the suction cup arrows and knew it wouldn't hurt him but se wasn't sure se could shoot it at all.

"But I don't know-"

"Try."

She sighed and strung the arrow the way she thought it should go. Bringing it up she realized that she could barely pull the strung and it hurt her fingers. 'Suck it up' she said to herself squinting. The boys were all facing away from her as she aimed the arrow at the back of Donnie's head.

"Here goes nothing she whispered." Using all of her strength she pulled back the arrow and sent it flying.

"What the-"

Cristen held back a giggle as Leo pulled the arrow of the back of his head.

"Very good." Splinter said.

"But I didn't hit the right one." She said laughing at Leos expression.

"But you hit something. It took Leonardo days before he could hit anything."

"Hey!"

"It's ok Leo. I mean..you got it eventually right." Cristen said.

"Burn." Mikey whispered while Raph snickered.

"Right." Leo said dryly.

"Indeed. In fact, Leonardo?"

"Yes Sensai?"

"I would like for you to continue Cristens archery practice along with her shuriken."

"Hai Sensai."

"Ok children. That is enough training for today."

They all bowed and Cristen ran up to Leo nudging him.

"Did you hear that training buddy."

"Sure did. But if I were you, I wouldn't get cocky just yet." He said with a smirk. He walked past her and left her with a slightly amused look on her face.

"What?" Raph said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I think...I think your brother just threatened me indirectly."

Raph stared after Leos retreating form.

"Do I need to talk to him?"

"No its just," she said trying to get the words out. "That's something I would do. Wow. I have been hanging around you guys way to long."

"Not nearly long enough." Raph said pulling her close.

"Don't worry. I won't be leaving anytime soon...unless we like run out of food or something, then I would have to take drastic measures."

Raph laughed and kissed her forehead.

"We'll if you want to get to school on time, you probably need to start getting ready."

"Oh my god you're right." She said running to her room."Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap."

Raph smiled after her but stopped when Mikey giggled.

"Whipped."

Raph growled and lunged for him.

"Ahhhh!"

**Reviews Please!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	17. Chapter 17

"Look who's here." Said a tall boy leaning against his locker. "What was up with the no show yesterday?"

Cristen rolled her eyes and opened her locker.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

He held his hands up in defense and laughed.

"No need to be feisty this early in the morning Lopez."

She sighed and closed her locker.

"You're right. Sorry I'm just a little on edge."

"Were some dragons give you some grief? You know I'll bust them up right?"

"Yeah I know, and no they weren't but thanks." She said swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Well unlike you I acually like to get to class on TIME soo..."

"Yeah I get it little miss honors student. Later Lopez." He said leaning back on his locker.

"Later Jones." She said ruffling his hair. Filing into the crowd she walked into AP biology to see April scribbling furiously.

"Wassup sista." Cristen said sliding into her seat.

April jumped up and her eyes widened when she saw her friend.

"What are you doing here?" She looked around and leaned in closer. "What about shredder?"

"My education is very important to me April." She said opening her textbook. After flipping to the page the teacher wrote on the board she turned to April to see her eyebrows raised. She pursed her lips and turned forward.

"Ok fine. I just can't miss that much school or they won't let me go to prom."

"That sounds more like it. But how are you going? You're a sophomore remember?"

"I'll just get Casey to take me."

"You mean the one with the missing tooth and tattoos?"

"Oh please. Like you don't stare when he stands in the parking lot with his shirt off."

Aprils blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about, but what is Raph going to say about this."

"Nothing. It's not like me and Casey are a thing. That would be like dating Leo. You know, if Leo was a high school dropout waiting to happen. I'm like his kid sister."

"Ok then, I guess I'll just be the third wheel. There's no one here that I would go with. I swear every guy at this school is a complete idiot."

"Yeah you seem to lean towards the more intelligent type."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh you know. Nick, Chase, Donnie, Andrew..."

"Wait what was that?"

"Chase? You know the foreign exchange student with the bright green eyes-"

"No I mean after that."

"Oh yeah, Donnie."

"What- what do you mean Donnie? Who said I had a thing for Donnie."

"Well looking at the blush on your face I don't think anyone had to."

That shut April up real quick. Of course her and Donnie were great friends but did she consider him more than that. April looked over at Cristen to see a smirk gracing her lips.

"Well I...but there...you know what, I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Mrs. O'neal is there a problem?" The teacher asked stopping the lesson. Cristen suddenly became very interested in the classification of bacteria and buried her face in her textbook.

"Um..no Mrs. Larson. It's all good back here." She said laughing nervously. Mrs. Larson pushed her glasses further up her nose and turned back to the board.

Cristen peeked over her book and April glared at her.

'I hate you' she mouthed. Cristen blew her a kiss and started to take notes.

"Im so bored." Said Raph. He had read all his comic books played all of thier games and hung out with spike. Plopping down onto the couch he decided he would have to suffer through daytime television to avoid death by boredom.

"Don't worry Raph school will be over soon and your sweet angel will return." Leo joked.

"At least my girlfriend doesn't try to kill me when we hang out." Raph said.

"For the last time Karai is not my girlfriend. She's just...an aquantince."

"Whatever you say chief."

Just then Raphs phone buzzed and he picked it up reading the text. After texting back he stood up and walked towards the exit.

"That was Cristen. She wants me to walk her home from school."

"Fine but come back as fast as you can. The longer you're out there the more chance the foot or the Kraang have to snatch her up."

Raph hurried up to the surface and quickly made his way a rooftop across from the school. He scanned the crowed and quickly found Aprils bright red hair ad next to it Cristen. He texted her to let her know he was there and saw her check her phone and leave April to cross the street. Smiling, Raph jumped down into the alley way and waited for her.

"Hey Raph." She said grinning at him. Raph wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Good." She replied. "Acually I have to tell you-." A finger pressed to her lips stopped her from finishing her sentence. Raph looked behind her and then swiftly made him self scarce.

"Raph what are you-"

"Hey Lopez!" Called out a familiar voice. Turning abruptly Cristen plastered on a fake smile.

"Oh heeeeyyy Casey."

"What are you doing out here all by yourself." He asked.

"Oh nothing." She sang in a high pitched voice. "I was just about to you know, leave. So let me just-

"Ill walk you home." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I've never had the privilege to see little miss rich girls crib."

Cristen felt Raphs eyes boring into her back and franticly searched for a reason to get away.

"Oh wow that would be fantastic but you see, Im staying with this friend of the family and they work for the government."

"You don't say?" He said crossing his arms.

"Yeah I know. Crazy right. But here's the thing. Noone can know where they live. It's top secret."

Casey's eyebrows rose and he shrugged. "I get it. That makes perfect sense."

Cristen let off a breath of relief.

"Yeah. I mean its totally clear now that you completly suck at acting."

Her eyes widened and she was at a loss for words. "Uhhh."

"No worries though. If you want to walk alone that bad I'll let ya."

"No Casey I didn't mean."

"Aye no worries. Get home safe alright." He said walking back to the school. After he was gone Raph came out of the shadows.

"Ok who was that guy?" He asked.

Cristen smirked and patted Raph's cheek.

"Aww are you jealous?"

Raph pouted and crossed his arms.

"No I just-" he was silenced by a kiss that left his mind blank and it took him a moment to realise that he was being led back to the lair.

**Please Review!**

**XOXOXOXO**


	18. Chapter 18

When Raph and Cristen arrived back at the lair Leo, Don and Mikey were all standing around Dons laptop. Leo turned and nodded for them to come over.

"Whats going on Donnie?" Cristen asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"Im not exactly sure but its obvious that the Kraang are up to no good. Turns out, that new stadium that thier building isn't a stadium at all."

"Then what is it?" Asked Raph.

"Donnie thinks its some kindof portal." Leo said. "But much bigger than the one they had at TCRI."

"Fantastic." Cristen said sarcastically.

"We need to figure out what they're doing and when they're doing it. But in the meantime you and April should probably stay down here." Donnie said.

Cristen was about to respond when her phone buzzed signaling that she got a text. She glanced at her screen and seeing that it was from April she opened it. She gasped causing everyone to gather around her to look at her phone.

Up on the surface April was running frantically down the streets. On her way home an all to familiar white van started to follow her. Taking no chances, she ran into the nearest crowd and hid amongst the frantic New Yorkers. The truck passed by and she sighed in relief before turning back to go home. She turned right into someone's chest and she stumbled back mumbling apologies until she looked up. The Kraang droid reached out to grab her and in that split second she dropped a smoke bomb and was gone. Now running for her life, April whipped out her phone and sent a short text to the first person on her contact list.

'Kraang chasing me help!'

April rounded a corner just to be met with more Kraang. She tried to turn around but she was cornered. In a flash her tenzin was out and she settled into a defensive stance ready to hold of these creeps as long as she could.

Back at the Lair everyone jumped into the shellraiser and Donnie putting in Aprils location from the emergency tracking device in all of thier T-phones.

"You should've stayed home." Raph said. "They're already looking for you."

Cristen put her hair up in a ponytail and pulled her gloves on.

"Aprils my best friend. If I can do something to help save her I will."

"Her signal is moving guys." Donnie yelled. Leo followed Donnies directions until they realized where they were taking her. The giant stadium loomed in front of them.

"Dudes. That place is huge. There's probably a thousand Kraang in there."

"Mikey's right we would never get close to her." Leo said.

"Well then what are we supposed to do? Asked Donnie angerly. They started to argue loudly and Cristen just stared at the building. It didnt look that stable. It could easily be taking down. An idea popped into her mind.

"Guys. Guys!" They stopped arguing and turned to look at her. "I have a plan."

After she told them the plan they all sat in silence.

"That. Might acually work." Donnie said.

"No no no absolutly not. You are not doing that." Raph said. "You could get your self killed."

"Raph she'll be fine." Leo said. "Plus, unless you have another plan this is the only way we can get April back." Raph crossed his arms and looked at his brothers and then at his girlfriend.

"Fine. But you get in and out alright. If it takes to long I'm coming in to get you."

Cristen opened the door and was about to close it when Raph grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

"Good luck." He whispered against her lips. She smiled and shut the door before jogging in the direction of the building. She walked right in front of the door and sat down pausing before slipping off her neckalace. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath focusing on her energy. Bright pink eyes shoot open as her hair seemed to float around her. She could faintly hear to sound of alarms coming from inside the walls which got louder when the doors opened and several Kraang came out guns loaded to to take her. Holding her hands up in surrender she allowed them to take her to a cell and throw her inside. The door shut behind her and she quickly pulled her necklace out of her pocket and put it on. If she had it on then her energy would be muffled enough for the Kraang not to realize it wasn't coming from their stuff. Or at least that was her theory. She walked up to the door and put her hands on it. They lit up and moments later the lock clicked allowing the door to swing open. No alarm went off so she proceeded with the plan and went to find April. Cristen hadn't trained that much with Splinter, but years of ballet had taught her to roll through your feet so you wouldn't make a sound so she was virtually silent as she make her way down the rows of empty cells. At the end of the hall was a cell with a larger door that was obviously different from any of the others. Creating a step out of pure energy so she would be tall enough, she peeked into the room to see it completly empty except for a passed out red-head strapped to a chair. Cristen gasped and pressed her hands against the door. This one took longer to open and she was a little winded when the door slid open. Running inside she unlocked April and shook her trying to wake her up. That didnt work so she grabbed her arm and pinched her as hard as she could. Aprils eyes snapped open and she started to scream but Cristen quickly slapped her hand over her mouth. She brought the other to her lips and motioned for April to be quiet. April nodded and they both made thier way out of the room. When they got to the crossroads between getting out and going deeper into the building Cristen headed towards the heart of the building and April pulled her back.

"What are you doing. The exit is that way."

"I know. But I told the guys that I was gonna take this place out, so thats what I'm gonna do."

"All by yourself? Are you crazy?"

"I'll be fine April. Go meet the guys I'll be out soon." Cristen turned to go and April pulled her back.

"No way. You're not going alone."

"April-"

"Because I'm going with you." Cristen smiled.

"Ride or die?"

"Ride or die."

April took out her tenzin and smirked.

"Where are they now Donnie?" Raph asked.

"Cristen found April now she's...wait their both heading towards the portal. That wasn't the plan. April is still weak she was supposed to come out."

"Donnie did you really think April was going to leave Cristen alone?" Asked Leo. "It's better this way. Now she'll have someone to watch her back."

"Woah thanks for watching my back." Cristen said as a Kraang droid fell behind her.

"No prob." April said panting. They ran towards the portal dodging lasers from the Kraang as they went.

"So whats the plan?" April asked as she pulled her tenzin out of another fallen robot.

"I need to get in the center of it." she said. April nodded and they made a run for it the last few meters. From the center of the room they were an easy target but Cristen raised her hands and instantly they were protected by a force field from all sides. April placed her hands on her knees and watched as the Kraang continued to fire shoots at then only to be sucked up by the field.

"Now what?" She asked.

"I have to create enough energy to blow this place up from the inside out."

"But isn't the field draining you?" She said.

"Not really. The energy from thier lasers is whats actually keeping it up right now."

Cristen took of her necklace stuffing it in her pocket and held out her hands and starting to form a ball of pure energy. It swelled getting larger and larger as she focused on it. Sweat started to pour down her face and the force field flickered allowing a beam to come through. April ducked and looked worryingly at her friend. The ball was now big enough to fit a person inside and the wind inside the field was blowing dangerously fast.

"April grab onto me!" Cristen yelled over the wind. April latched onto her and shut her eyes as Cristen raised the ball over her head. The light was blinding as the energy spread out destroying everything in its path. The supports of the structure gave and the walls fell around them. From outside the guys watched as the crumbling building fell.

"Come on guys." Leo said as they all ran out of the shellraiser. They crawled on top of the ruins see a clear space right in the center. April was supporting a passed out Cristen whose hair was still blowing around her. Raph took Her from April and saw the necklace hanging from her pocket. He slipped it around her neck and her hair fell down and he knew, even though he couldn't see them, that her eyes had turned back to violet.

"She will be fine Raph." Donnie reassured. "She's just exhausted." Raph nodded and watched as her chest rose and fell evenly. He believed Donnie but would feel better when she was awake.

Later at the lair Raph placed Cristen in her bed and layed next to her waiting for her to wake up. He ended up falling asleep and woke up a couple hours later to something tugging on his plastron.

"Raph." A soft voice said in the darkness. He reached out and grabbed the fabric on the of her shirt pulling her closer. She nuzzled into his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Did I do it?" She asked already falling back into sleep.

"Yeah. You did." He said kissing her hair."

"Yaaaay." She said softly before slipping back into sleep.

Raph smiled and eased himself from underneath her before kissing her forehead and leaving the room. April just happend to be walking past and stopped when she saw Raph finally leaving the room.

"Is she ok?" She asked.

"Yeah she was just up but she fell back asleep. You guys did good today." He said.

"Thanks. Now I hope I'll be allowed on more missions."

"I think you two have earned your place."

April smiled as they both headed out to be with the others.

**Do you guys have any headcannons for Cristen or her relationship with Raph?**

**Read and Review**

**XOXOXOXO**


End file.
